This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for use in delivering devices for treating glaucoma. The mechanisms that cause glaucoma are not completely known. It is known that glaucoma results in abnormally high pressure in the eye, which leads to optic nerve damage. Over time, the increased pressure can cause damage to the optic nerve, which can lead to blindness. Treatment strategies have focused on keeping the intraocular pressure down in order to preserve as much vision as possible over the remainder of the patient's life.
Past treatment includes the use of drugs that lower intraocular pressure through various mechanisms. The glaucoma drug market is an approximate two billion dollar market. The large market is mostly due to the fact that there are not any effective surgical alternatives that are long lasting and complication-free. Unfortunately, drug treatments need much improvement, as they can cause adverse side effects and often fail to adequately control intraocular pressure. Moreover, patients are often lackadaisical in following proper drug treatment regimens, resulting in a lack of compliance and further symptom progression.
With respect to surgical procedures, one way to treat glaucoma is to implant a drainage device in the eye. The drainage device functions to drain aqueous humor from the anterior chamber and thereby reduce the intraocular pressure. The drainage device is typically implanted using an invasive surgical procedure. Pursuant to one such procedure, a flap is surgically formed in the sclera. The flap is folded back to form a small cavity and the drainage device is inserted into the eye through the flap. Such a procedure can be quite traumatic as the implants are large and can result in various adverse events such as infections and scarring, leading to the need to re-operate.
Current devices and procedures for treating glaucoma have disadvantages and only moderate success rates. The procedures are very traumatic to the eye and also require highly accurate surgical skills, such as to properly place the drainage device in a proper location. In addition, the devices that drain fluid from the anterior chamber to a subconjunctival bleb beneath a scleral flap are prone to infection, and can occlude and cease working. This can require re-operation to remove the device and place another one, or can result in further surgeries.
Methods are known in the art for delivering an implant within the eye. Generally the methods include providing an elongate guidewire having at its distal region a piercing member intended to pass through tissues of the eye. The distal end of the guidewire is positioned within the lumen of the implant to be delivered and is advanced distally thereby piercing and/or bluntly dissecting tissues within the eye in order to deliver the implant to the target location. Delivery mechanisms intended to deliver the implant to a target depth and location of the eye can be bulky and require the procedure to be performed with minimal visual aide (“blind”) or with a gonioscope.